


Brilliant Bloody Drabbles I

by karameiwaku



Series: Brilliant Bloody Gryffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Death Eater Politics, Droit du Seigneur, HPAU, M/M, Pureblood Culture and Tradition, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort, The Wizarding World, Wizarding rituals/traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: The Dark Lord pursues complex magic to improve the Revival Ritual, with both anticipated and unexpected results for the House of Malfoy. Lucius is blindsided, scrambling, and even trying to manipulate his Lord.A sequence of seven connected drabbles with a common story arc set two years prior to Brilliant Bloody Birthday.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Brilliant Bloody Gryffindor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Moth and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this playground or anything recognizable.
> 
> Lucius has always known what he wants.

Lucius Malfoy lusted after power. Not just any power, but dark power. Mewling light wizards, even as strong as that meddling headmaster, could never get a rise out of him. 

When the brand on his forearm flared for the first time in thirteen years, he eagerly pressed his wand to the burning sigil, hoping to reunite with a power he hadn't felt in far too long. 

On his knees, basking in the Dark Lord's magnificence, he raised his eyes and opened his mind. His Master saw the truth of his lust unmatched for all these years, and bade him rise.


	2. The Seventh Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic makes it possible.

Lucius watched his Lord rise from the ritual waters. With each of seven great rites, from Bone, Flesh and Blood just after Litha to this rune encircled bath this Lammas Eve, his Master gathered more of His power and grew even more attractive. 

Seven witches, unMarked wives of Inner Circle members, swayed with exhaustion at each point of the septacle as their magics twined together. A web of power linked their lives to His to support Him however He required.

Lucius glanced at his wife, leading this ritual. He would do anything, give anything, to hold onto His Lord's favor.


	3. Death Eater Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no rules in the game of ambition.

Lucius looked around at the gathered Death Eaters, arranged in a large arc facing their Master. These favored elites stood tall and proud, arrayed in black robes and white masks. None dared show any sign of weakness, lest they be destroyed by their ambitious fellows.

As he turned his gaze to their Master, Lucius forcibly calmed his breathing and wished he could as easily slow his pulse. His cheeks grew flushed behind his mask as another secret grew hidden beneath his formal robes. It was good that they were so loose. His rampant passion might give his rivals unwelcome ideas.


	4. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a glance means far too much.

The long and tedious celebration of the Dark Lord's return was filled more with posturing and politics than dancing. Their Lord did not dance with many, and Lucius was the only one graced with a second dance thus far.

For a long moment, though, his Master's gaze lingered over his shoulder towards one of the tables of hors d'oeuvres. 

Had a rival captured his Lord's interest? Who could possibly displace him from their Master's side?

Then a spin offered a quick glance across the ballroom.

His heart stopped. Envy turned to dread.

The only person near that table...

his child.


	5. Love Beyond Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius recognizes there's one thing he values more.

Lucius had never before questioned his devotion. He was stunned to discover that something mattered more than himself, than his passion, than his own ambition.

Than his Lord?

It terrified him that his Lord know. And he will. There's no hiding anything from him. He would find out that someone else comes first.

His child. His son. His heir.

He knew he couldn't shield the boy forever. His Lord has seen him, was watching him, and would claim him. He would have to give his son to his Lord. He knew he has no choice. 

But maybe not just yet.


	6. Droit du Seigneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord considers a request.

The blonde kneeling before him was truly exquisite, perhaps surpassed only by the younger copy. Beautifully aroused, honestly sincere and openly offering himself, he only requested that the younger remain unsampled until the boy's graduation in three years and nuptials that midsummer pursuant to a cradle betrothal. The request wasn't unreasonable, clearly a measure of parental protectiveness. However, the supplicant, already marked and owned, would serve as ordered and had nothing to bargain with.

Except high magic.

Claiming both boy and bride in virginal Wedding Night Rites, entwining their magic into the family wards, such magic was worth waiting for.


	7. Delay of Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord actually can wait for what he wants.

The summer sun glinted on flaxen hair as the lithe boy raced overhead chasing after a bright golden snitch. He shouted as he danced in the wind, reaching out, grabbing quickly, raising his hand in victorious delight. His grin enchanted the garden below as surely as any magic. His laughter echoed as he tossed the snitch out again. It disappeared. The boy began flying in high circles, confidently focused, searching for a glint of gold.

The Dark Lord crossed one foot over his knee. He settled in to savor a cup of tea and watch the boy finish growing up.


End file.
